sage_wainwright_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nurse Pinku
Nurse Pinku Usotsuki, commonly known as Nurse Pinku, is a minor character in "Sadistic Passion". She's a student nurse at her medical institute. It's also revealed in episode 2 that she lied to the authorities about finding Kurai Hiei's corpse when in reality she was involved with the heist of the artifacts of "Aigarai" to use for the cult she's involved in. It's currently unknown what her reasoning for joining the cult could be. It is implied that she was forced to do it to pay for her school funds. As of "Liars, Rumors and Conspiracies", she is portrayed by Dolly Strawberry, previously voiced by Sage Wainwright. Biography Early Life At some point, she started to attend the medical institute as a student nurse and eventually joined the Cult of Aigarai to assist them with the heist of the necklace and the books for money. (Possibly to pay for college debt.) She has said in "Liars, Rumors and Conspiracies" that they stole the other book, possibly meaning that in a certain point in time, Kurai found the other book that eventually lead the cult to kill him. "Pilot" Pinku was scene walking down a quiet street in the middle of the night, speaking to a co-worker on her phone. Her call was interrupted when she stepped on a puddle of blood that connected to a trail leading to the backyard of someone's house. She hangs up with her co-worker and follows the trail to eventually find Kurai's corpse, nearly decapitated with several stab wounds. Out of fear, Pinku dials the local authorities. "Liars, Rumors and Conspiracies" Pinku was in her office hurriedly packing her purse with the stolen artifacts, as well as a large medieval-styled dagger (possibly the murder weapon for Kurai.). She gets a call from her employer (presumed to be the cult leader), and they argue about "those brats" who are watching their every move. (as she's on the phone, Romansu is eavesdropping on the conversation) She tells the other person that she told the policed the mock-up story but believes that it wouldn't be long before they found out her involvement in Kurai's death. She angrily says that she doesn't want anymore money and that she isn't going to play the victim any more, she then hangs up. She hurriedly exits her office to head for the elevator, deciding on taking a job as a bartender when she leaves Japan. She hears something fall in the office but she refuses to investigate out of paranoia. She enters the elevator where she gets a call from an unknown number. The caller is revealed to be a mature sounding male with a seductive raspy voice asking if he could schedule an appointment for a friend's surgery. Pinku suspiciously asks how he has her cell phone number and he responds that a co worker gave it to him since the top surgeons weren't unavailable and that Pinku was top of her class. Despite the unprofessionalism of her co worker, she still is willing to write up the appointment. When she asks for the patient's name, the male on the phone responds, "Pinku Usotsuki". She realizes that it was someone who knew of her involvement with Kurai's murder and the cult of Aigarai. He threatens to kill Pinku and hangs up. Pinku exits the elevator when it reached the main floor, she quivers as she scans the area until Romansu leans in next to her and mutters "run.". Pinku screams and B-lines to the sliding doors, with Romansu not far from her. Romansu teleports in front of her where she attempts to retaliate with the knife but was too late. Pinku punches Romansu and runs to another area of the lobby. Romansu catches Pinku and tranquilizes her. Pinku then wakes up in a large, unfamiliar room, tied to a wooden chair. She meets face-to-face with Romansu and his accomplice, Arata, both in their alter-ego outfits. Arata reveals that it wasn't long before they would discover her secret participation with the cult. She demands to know who they are, where Arata is gladly willing to introduce themselves. Arata reveals that he was Kurai's cousin and that he and Romansu were originally planning just to turn the people involved with the heist of the Stone of Aigarai. Romasnu then walks to Pinku's purse and pulls out the murder weapon and Stone of Aigarai. Romansu quickly explains that the necklace contained Aigarai's soul and that it can only be released in two ways: if it collected a blood sacrifice that resembled someone from her life, or if worn by a vulnerable individual, which could be lethal. Arata then claims that he wasn't going to let either his or Romansu's kohai's to be their sacrifice and points out that it's Pinku who should have her blood shed. Romansu walks towards her with a chef's knife, and asks if she'd like to be slaughtered in the same manner to how she killed Kurai. Pinku begs to be spared as long as they don't tell the authorities but Romansu rejects the offer and tells her that she should have picked a better hobby and a more secure hiding spot. He then proceeds to stab Pinku in a brutal fashion, until he finally stabs Pinku's throat where as she takes her last breath, Arata tells her to have fun in hell. Romansu rips out the knife and Pinku's lifeless body slouches over as her blood drips out of her body. "All Bets Are Off" At some point, an audio recording of Pinku's phone call with the cult-leader was leaked on to YouTube, which quickly went viral. Her body wasn't found since according to an online news article that she escaped Japan and is a fugitive. It was also revealed that around the time Pinku was on the phone. Usono Kareshi was outside the front yard of the hospital, arguing with someone on the phone. Her murder took place the same night that Usono's father was running a Champaign dinner for his run for town mayor. Trivia * Pinku is based on the first design of the Substitute Nurse in Yandere Simulator. She was given the name "Nurse Pinku" by Sage Wainwright and was given a longer ponytail since Sage imagined her to have a similar look when she had a makeover. ** He eventually decided to use the Nurse model that his friend DrasiSw made since he was still new to making models at the time. * The Pilot opening sequence was inspired from Rebecca's death scene in "Scream 4" and the pilot opening sequence in "American Crime Story: The People v. O.J. Simpson". ** The co-worker that Pinku spoke to was an Easter Egg to Yukiteru Amano from the Manga/Anime, Mirai Nikki/Future Diary. * Pinku had the most difficult time with how her death scene should go as. In the original version, she was supposed to be chased by an Axe wielding Romansu where she was slightly dismembered and thrown out the window. It didn't have a lot of character development for Pinku as well as her involvement with the cult, and despite Arata's voice actor , SEiMEi recording the original lines, the scene was scrapped. ** The second version was more heavily inspired from Rebecca's alternate death scene in "Scream 4", where Romansu was supposed to knock her out with a metal flashlight while Pinku tries to open the elevator doors to escape. The scene was still too unoriginal, so this was scrapped as well. *** The final version that was shown into the episode had more dialogue but it was a little out of character for the most of the characters, and Sage Wainwright was afraid that the series would get a community guideline strike for ruthless dialogue towards a female, so it was reduced. **** Pinku's death scene took 5-6 months to animate due to school and fears of a crashing program/computer. So the scene was animated through multiple files. ***** The room Pinku was killed in is an Easter Egg to the point and click horror game, Five Night's At Freddy's, where you can see the curtain of Foxy's "Pirate's Cove" in the background. ****** The WAV of the death scene was 8 minutes long, where it had the interaction of Romansu and Arata after killing Pinku. But Sage decided to split it in half and save the interaction scene for the beginning of the next episode. * Pinku is the first character to have their voice actor replaced, the second character was Amai Tenshi. * Nurse Pinku's breasts are natural, as confirmed by Sage Wainwright in February 18th, 2017, where a fan named Zurkille made a meme based on the opening of "Scary Movie", where Pinku had her fake boob yanked out by Romansu's knife, making him uncomfortable. Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Sadistic Passion Characters Category:Rivals (Sadistic Passion) Category:Suspects (Sadistic Passion) Category:Cult of Aigarai Members Category:Killers Category:Adults